


Cover for mydwynter's "Flash Bang"

by fiorinda_chancellor



Series: Covers for Favorite Fics [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorinda_chancellor/pseuds/fiorinda_chancellor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>800x600 px at 300 dpi. Also downloadable <a href="https://app.box.com/s/bssil3ua9ep3kxu9jo69">here at Box.com</a> in case hosting the image on Tumblr has lowered the image's fidelity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for mydwynter's "Flash Bang"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mydwynter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydwynter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flash Bang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/773251) by [mydwynter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydwynter/pseuds/mydwynter). 



> Made to accompany mydwynter's gorgeous and touching fic "Flash Bang."

For mydwynter, with thanks for a lovely and touching fic that is (successfully) all about the joy after the aching stops.

Thank you, mydwynter!


End file.
